


Ambush

by MapleleafCameo



Series: Heralds of Samwell [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Check Please - Freeform, Crossover, Don't Have to Know Canon, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Gifts, Heralds (Valdemar), Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot Collection, at least I don't think so, magic horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo
Summary: While out on an overnight training mission with the students, Prince Jack and the other Heralds are ambushed.





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what you need to know for this story. The original series of books take place in a fantasyland called Valdemar (which I changed to Samwell XD). It was founded by an exile nobleman/mage who wanted to ensure his descendants remained honourable and didn't become corrupt. Using a combination of prayer and magic in a grove of trees, the first three Companions were created. Companions are magical horse-like beings who imprint on people but only people who are generous, hard-working, self-sacrificing do-gooders. Companions can usually communicate with their Chosen and can augment Gifts of mindspeech, farseeing, fetching, etc. and in some cases magic. They are mortal but have increased speed and stamina. The Monarch must be Chosen by a Companion as must the Heir, and if the Monarch's consort is Chosen, they can rule jointly. There is one special Chosen who is the Monarch's closest confident and adviser who is also Chosen. They're known as the King/Queen's Own. Initially, all Companions were created in the Grove where the first three showed up, but now they mostly come the, ahem, usual way. Now, supposedly, only the Monarch's Own Companion comes from there. It's supposed to be a stallion, but I changed it in this story for reasons;) . Companions are usually reincarnated former Heralds and Companions, although, for the most part, the Heralds don't know that. Companions typically come with their own name or are given one by their Herald, but I thought it would be fun to provide them with all hockey slang names. I'll put the list in the endnotes, but I'm pretty sure I've included most of them here.
> 
> Companions, because of the complex magic I won't get into, are white with blue eyes, and the Heralds wear white. While they are studying to become Heralds (usually a five-year process), they wear grey.
> 
> I am planning a series of one-shots somewhat loosely based on the three Arrows of the Queen books. What you need to know is King Robert and Queen Alicia, both Chosen, jointly rule the fair land of Samwell. Their only child, Jack, was almost not Chosen, and there are many who would gladly see him fail. His Companion is Grove born although Jack doesn't know this. The former Monarch's Own was killed mysteriously along with his Companion. A new Companion, Apple, appeared in the Grove and went on search to find Eric Bittle, a lonely misfit with a powerful Gift of Empathy, which he can use to heal people (especially emotional distress, phobias, mental illnesses, etc.) or in extreme cases it can be used as a weapon. He was Chosen about two years before this story. Because his gift is particularly strong, it came on early, and he was trained early. I'll probably write a story about that.
> 
> One other important item is that there are a few lifebonded Heralds. It's rare to find a lifebond, and it's almost always only Heralds. Something to do with the Companions. Robert and Alicia & Ransom and Holster are for sure, but there will be others :^D
> 
> Shitty’s swearing is a tad out of place but I mean it’s Shitty.

_Ambush!_ Biscuit screamed in Jack's mind as bandits ran out of the woods and into the clearing.

"Lady Bright!" Jack wheeled Biscuit around and drew his sword. Thank the gods Weaponsmaster Hall drilled him relentlessly. The weapon felt comfortable in his hand as he attacked the first to run at him, hacking at his arm. Biscuit's hooves struck a second with a terrible crunch. That one fell to the ground, and he stomped on him for good measure, squealing with rage.

_Gather everyone together. Greys in the middle, and full Heralds on the outside, _he said to Shitty in Mindspeech.

_You got it, Brah._

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Companions begin to draw close together, while he focused on the bandits. Most of his brain worked on marshalling a defence, but part of it, the part that automatically analyzed, noted the attackers, although dressed like a motley crew, were a little too good, their weapons in excellent condition and gleamed brightly in the late afternoon sun. This couldn't be a chance meeting of highway bandits. It had to have been planned. What bandit would be foolish enough to attack Heralds, even if most were students.

_They're after you! _Biscuit said, his voice full of anger.

_Let's make sure they don't get me,_ he replied, his lips pressed together in a thin line and the look on his face murderous.

"We need to get the Greys outta here," Ransom muttered to him, his Pinch sidling up beside Jack.

Jack nodded and began to tell them to pull back when a burning sensation at his side caused him to look down. In the confusion, a bandit had sent an arrow his way, and it had come close enough to pierce his side. The bright white of his uniform bloomed with the spreading stain of blood and the arrow stuck out at an odd angle. Biscuit whirled and struck out again, his hooves once again scoring. Jack raised his sword and relieved the bandit of his head.

Another set of hooves came up on his other side. Biscuit said, _it's Bitty, _with that odd brightness to his tone he'd been adopting lately. He must really like Bittle's Apple, he thought wryly, not noticing that even his Companion called the young student, Bitty.

Bitty looked frightened, his big brown eyes larger than usual. He urged Apple to get as close to Jack as he could. "You're hurt!"

"It's nothing."

"Like hells, it's nothing. I can feel your pain against my shields. We need to get you back to the Collegium."

"Not while we're still being attacked. I need to find out who they are. They're not regular bandits."

"I know. Shitty said they were too well prepared and too disciplined and I can feel them. They're trying to kill or capture you. You have to get out of here!"

"Not without the students!"

"Shitty's taking care of it! He and Holster are collecting the Greys. Lardo is using Farspeech to contact the Collegium. She's got the furthest range and Beauty is augmenting."

In spite of his pain and the waves of nausea beginning to crash over him, he couldn't help but be impressed with Bittle and maybe a little proud. He’d worked with him to master his fear and how much it cost him and yet he put it aside, worked with the other full Heralds, relaying information to Jack as if he was King's Own in full not just name.

Biscuit snorted. _Bitty is King's Own._

Jack nodded tightly. The pain in his side pounded, and he tried to dampen it mentally, but it distracted him. His side felt wet with blood. He'd lost enough to cause Biscuit concern, but he had to protect the students. They hadn't been expecting to engage in any fighting, not on a simple overnight training mission with some of the Greys. This close to the city should be safe, and no one wore armour. Swearing, his vision began to blur and he swayed. Thank the Lord of Light he rode Biscuit and not a horse; otherwise, he wouldn't still be in the saddle. Before he could complete that thought, Jack blacked out.

"Jack!" Bitty grabbed his shoulder.

"Bits!" Shitty yelled, attempting to be heard above the crash of steel. "Get him out of here! Ransom, help him."

They dismounted, and Ransom helped Bitty secure him to his saddle using the unique rings and snaffles designed for that very reason. Ransom quickly packed strip of cloth torn from his own tunic to secure the arrow in place. It looked nasty.

Bitty said to Ransom, "I'll climb up behind Jack, cover him and keep him in the saddle. Apple can follow. Biscuit's bigger and can hold both of us better’n Apple could." He mentally sent reassurance to Apple, not wanting her to think he slighted her. She shook her head at his foolishness.

Lardo gave them cover with her bow as Beauty took out anyone who came close with her hooves. With her calm composure, she continued to fire arrow after arrow while she spoke to Bitty and Shitty. "I managed to get a hold of Hall. He and Murray are coming with other Heralds, but they're still far away even by Companion."

"We can fucking retreat," said Shitty. "And we should. We're not prepared to engage with a group of bandits, especially ones who seem to know what they're doing. Lady's Breasts what a mess."

His eyes got the glazed look of someone speaking to their Companion, and the students converged to where Shitty sat on Lettuce. Once everyone assembled, he turned to Bitty. "Apple is a fastest little fucker and Biscuit is almost as quick. Student you may be, but you're still the King's Own. It's your job to get the Prince out of here. We'll be close behind."

Bitty nodded, grim determination on his face. He'd been afraid during the fighting, but this he could do. Ride as if Hell Hounds were after them.

He looked at Biscuit, who snapped his teeth with impatience. Bitty got the impression that Biscuit thought they should go.

Bitty climbed up behind Jack, wrapped his arms around him, and grabbed the reins. He turned to shout over his shoulder, "Don’t let them catch you!"

Apple jumped into a run, Biscuit right on her heels. The other Companions followed but were outpaced by the two fastest. No ordinary horse would ever catch any of them, even if the bandits rode.

Bitty bent low over Jack, shielding him from attack while Biscuit danced and turned, avoiding branches until they got to the road. Apple unencumbered by a rider led the way.

They thundered back toward the Collegium. The bandits hadn't mounted a rearguard to stop them, perhaps overconfident in their ability to take out the Prince's party. Distance flew under the Companions hooves, and the ambush rapidly disappeared behind them. Bitty prayed to the gods for the others to make it out safely, even though they all knew their duty to Samwell and the Heir.

Shortly after leaving the others, he could hear a large party of Companions making their way toward him. He slowed Biscuit and Apple and moved them over just in time as the group came into view, led by Heralds Murray and Hall.

"Bittle! Where are the rest? And what happened to the Prince?"

Bitty, impatient to be off, said, "Keep going straight down this road. The rest are following behind. I'm bringing the Prince to the Healers. No time to give you more information. Shitty and Larissa will fill you in. Hurry!" And before the other Heralds could admonish him, he took off once again.

Night gathered, and it got harder to see. He felt Apple's assurance that they were close to the Collegium. He could see the guards but recognizing the Companions, they stepped aside and let them pass. The two Companions galloped straight to the central courtyard, where Healers Alice and Georgia helped Bitty get Jack down from Biscuit, onto a stretcher, and into the Healers building.

Georgina put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him gently toward the door. "We'll take care of him."

Bitty bit his lip, worry evident on his face.

"He'll be fine young Herald. Go see to the Companions."

With one last glance at Jack, he headed out to care for Apple and Biscuit. He took them to Companions' Field and the stables there. Exhaustion and worry didn't matter because the Companions were his first duty. When he arrived at the field, Tater met him. He looked grim but helped Bitty wipe down and curry the exhausted Biscuit and Apple. Biscuit lipped Bitty's sleeve in thanks, and Apple sent a reassuring impression that Biscuit was very grateful to Bitty and the help he'd given his Jack. 

"I should have been there," Tater said, Bitty could feel his anger and grief. Calmly he continued to curry Apple while he worked on Tater, attempting to relieve him of his guilt.

He reinforced it by saying, putting his belief into his thoughts and pushed out. "You couldn't have left Silky in the state she’s in, ready to foal any moment. She needs you right now." He paused and looked over. Tater nodded as if he listened and more importantly, believed. "Jack will be ok. He's been hurt worse in the practice field with Hall. The Healers will patch him up, and he'll be good as new." Frankly, Bitty worried more about the reason behind the attack. Hopefully, the Heralds would figure it out.

After making sure the two Companions had plenty of food, the two men made their way over to Healers. As soon as they arrived, the rest of the students and Heralds came galloping up. Bitty put his hand to his mouth as he counted the party, but they all seemed to be there. A few appeared hurt. Ransom helped his lifemate Holster off of Chiclet. He had a gash on his thigh, and Chiclet nuzzled his hair in sympathy. Bitty grabbed Chiclet's reins and led him away so Ransom could look after Holster. Tater helped Chris with his Companion. Pipe had a slash across her rump, but it didn't look too serious, and Chris patted her head while Tater took a look.

Apple snorted softly at Chiclet as Bitty led him in and began stripping his tack and wiping him down. The others slowly made their way over to care for their Companions. Lardo led both Beauty and Lettuce. Shitty must have gone to report to King Robert and Queen Alicia, being the most senior Herald in the party after Jack.

Later, much later, having cleaned up and eaten, he reported to Dean Murray. The Dean wanted to hear Bitty's side of the story. Bitty felt from the Dean that Prince Jack might have been reckless. Bitty hoped he conveyed that Jack took care of the students before anything else.

"But he attacked the bandits instead of fleeing with you right away."

Bitty cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "There wasn't time. They came out of nowhere and converged on the Prince. He worked as quickly as he could to gather the Greys and protect them. He would have left right away, knowing we could easily outrun the bandits, but there were so many of them, and he was hurt before we could act."

"You guess this?"

"I know this. I saw it and I could feel it, sir. Even through shields. My Gift is powerful."

"Thank you, Bittle. What you have told me is the same information I got from Herald Shitty. I just needed to be sure. Unfortunately, by the time we arrived to help, the bandits had disappeared."

Bitty nodded. "So we may never know who sent them?"

Murray shook his head. "No, and I, for one, will not sleep tonight trying to explain this to King Robert." He looked closely at Bitty. "Off to bed young Herald. You've had a far more exciting day than I'm sure you planned." He followed him out the door. Murray headed toward to palace. Bitty waited until he couldn't see Murray and ran back to Healers. He found a padded bench outside of the room he knew to be Jack's and sat to wait.

Not long after, Queen Alicia came out of Jack's room. "Eric! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Bitty scrambled to his feet. "Your Majesty," he bowed. "I came to check on Ja…on the Prince. It's my duty as King's Own to ensure his safety. Something I failed today." He hadn't intended to blurt that out, and his face stung with embarrassment as tears filled his eyes.

"My dear Herald," she said kindly. "I've heard how you rode back with him on Biscuit. That was very brave. Not even in your Whites and already you take care of him."

He blushed and looked down at his feet. He still didn't feel he'd done enough.

She placed her hand gently under his chin and lifted his face. She smiled kindly. "You forget, young Herald, my Gift is the same as yours, although not as strong. I know you did what you had to." She kissed his cheek and then said, "go on in. They’ve removed the arrow and Healer Georgia said he’ll heal with rest and care. You can sit with him for a bit. It will make you feel better to see he's all right. But make sure you head to bed soon." She left, and Bitty stood watching her go, his mouth open a little. He’d forgotten she also had Empathy, although not as strong. Did that mean, did she know, did she sense how he truly felt about Jack? He shook his head. She mustn't because surely she wouldn't let him sit beside her son if she knew how much he cared for Jack. More than was appropriate.

He cracked open the door and peered inside. Jack lay asleep on a bed, his face pale. Bitty closed the door quietly and crept to the bed. Keeping his shields up so as not to project anything, he carefully reached out and smoothed Jack's dark hair. Pulling a comfortable chair closer to the bed, he curled up and fell asleep.

In the wee hours of the morning, Jack stirred. He opened his eyes, confused for a moment but then remembered. He looked over to see a chair next to his bed, expecting to see his mother or father there, but not terribly surprised to see Bittle. He smiled at the rightness of it, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Companions of the Hockey Bros
> 
> Jack's - Biscuit  
Bitty's - Apple  
Shitty's - Lettuce  
Lardo - Beauty  
Ransom - Pinch  
Holster - Chiclet  
Chowder's - Pipe  
Tater - Silky


End file.
